MOTHER MAY lIe?
by Elesary
Summary: they boys and girls are back and asked on a mission but cammies mother has a secret with mr solomon. and it concerns family
1. Chapter 1

MOTHER MAY (l)I(e)?

THIS IS MY FIRST GG FANFICTION SO ENJOY AND REVIEW.

THIS STORY IS NOT MINE

TAKES PLACE VERY SOON AFTER DJAGBHC.

I was back wear I belonged, in the hidden passages of Gallagher academy. I was sad and confused. Questions danced all around my brain. Why was the circle of cadvan after me? What had I done to them? Was Aunt Abby ok? And the one that sounded like a broken record, where was Zach? Why did he only show when I needed him? Didn't he realize I always needed him? Ok scratch that. I didn't need him but I wanted him.

I thought back to last year, after Abbey left the rest of the year flew by. Everyone left exept me, Liz, Bex, and Macey. They were my best friends and had decided to spend summer break with me for my protection. They would be mad at me when I got back to our room. They hated It when I disappeared.

I had been in the passages exploring all morning. So far I had unearthed five new passages and three secret rooms.

My stomach grumbled, complaining about missing breakfast. I sighed and made my way to the great hall. My friends would be waiting to yell at me.

I was right. When I finally got there (seven minutes, nineteen seconds later) they pounced.

"Where were you?"

"What took you so long?"

I fell in step with them. "I was exploring." I explained, somewhat lamely.

"Don't you every inch of this castle?" Bex asked me. Eyeing my dusty clothes and cob webby hair.

"I guess not." I said. Laughing

"whatever." She said rolling her eyes and leading the way into the kitchen were we could make sandwitches.

Macy was first to go in and stopped in the doorway, making Liz walk right into her.

Macy's eyes were wide with surprise as she looked back .

I pushed the other door open to find my mother, Mr. Solomon, Dr. Steve, and the blackthorne boys.

"Hey Gallagher girl." Zach said

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK?

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGITERIANISM


	2. MOTHER MAY lIe?: MASSACHUSETTS

MOTHER MAY (l)I(e)?: MASSACHUSETTS

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TOO…

TWILIGHT 1 3 3

WITH SHOUTOUTS TOO…

GALLAGHER GIRL 396

AND…

20LOVE2READ

THANX FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEWS

THIS BLAH BLAH STORY IS NOT MINE BLAH BLAH BLAH

------------------------------------ZACH POV--------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting at a kitchen table with Solomon and Cammie's mom. It was slightly awkward. Solomon was shooting me glares, if looks could kill(which they can if you get laser contacs from Nathen the genius) I would be dead by now.

When Macy opened the door, she stopped, staring with wide eyes at Riley. Riley. She froze I heard Cammie's sweet voice from behind her. I put my signiture smirk on just as Cammie walked in her face showed no expression when she looked at me. That, in itself, showed me she was shocked.

"Hey Gallagher girl." I greeted her, smirking. She smirked right back.

"Hey Blackthorne boy." I smiled, got up and hugged her, ingnoring the audience. She smiled beautifully up at me.

"Ahem." Mr Solomon cleared his throats. He glared pointedly at Grant and Bex who seemed to think that it was makeout time. Liz was sitting in Jonas' lap and Macy was glaring at Riley.

"Okay, people we have a mission to assign." Rachel said. I was shocked, but I didn't show it. Instead, I smirked. Cammie tilted her head.

"Where are we going, mom?" Cammie asked. Ms. Morgan smiled at her daughter. I could tell that they got along very well.

A stab of envy cut threw my heart, but I pushed it aside. I missed my mother so much, that sometimes it hurt to think, to breathe. But Cammie knew that pain. She had lost her father, like I had.

"We are going to Massachusetts. These are your covers. Read them, learn them, we leave in 15 minutes." Mr. Solomon said, passing out manilla folders to all of us. I opened mine and studied the contents.


	3. MOTHER MAY lIe: COVER

MOTHER MAY (L)I(E)?: COVER

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

NIKICAMORON

WITH SHOUOUTS TO…

MISSCULLENGOODE

TWILIGHT1 3 3

TRUEGALLAGHERGIRL

20LOVE2READ

THANKS FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEWS!!!!

DISCLAIMED

----------------------------------------------CAMMIE POV-------------------------------------------

NAME: HEATHER ROBERTS

FROM: MANHATTEN, NEW YORK

LIVES WITH: BROTHER JOSEPH ROBERTS (grant) FATHER WILLIAM ROBERTS (solomon)

REASON FOR MOVE: WILLIAMS DECISION.

FRIENDS: MADISON MARG (bex)

HER BROTHER JASON MARG (riley)

THEIR MOTHER CAROLYN MARG (aby)

FLORENCE DONALDSON (liz)

HER BROTHER DAVID DONALDSON (zach)

THEIR AUNT HELEN DONALDSON (my mother)

ALICE MICHEALS (macy)

HER BROTHER ROBERT MICHAELS (jonas)

THEIR ADOPTED FATHER RICAHRD MARE (dr. steve)

It went on and on. After I read it and memorized it, I ate it. (it was evapaper) zach was freaking out about his name. "David." He was muttering. "Couldn't have picked an uglier name, could you?"

I smirked. "Don't worry David. The mission will be over before you know it." Hahahaha I got him there. I smirked again.

He smirked right back. Not a good sign. "Nah I like the mission. You get to be my girlfriend." He said.

I smiled slightly. "I know, David I read my cover too." I said

"NOOOOOO." The cry came from Alice (Macy). " I don't want to date Riley. Why do I have to?" she was hysterical, staring daggers at a very uncomfortable looking Riley.

"Ms Michaels. You don't have to go at all." My mother, Carolyn said.

Macy sobered up.

Mr. Solomon came in with Edward, the pilot. He grinned. "the copter is ready ladies and gentleman."

We made our way up to the flight deck. Zach and I held hands. Liz and Jonas were looking at Liz's new mini computer. Bex and Grant were whispering together.

And Macy and Riley were as faraway as possible from eachother.

What was their problem?


	4. MOTHER MAY lIe: MOVING IN

MOTHER MAY (l)I(e)?:MOVING IN

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

CHRISTOFERDREWLUVERX3

WITH SHOUOUTS TO…

CZGALLAGHER

20LOVE2READ

MISSCULLENGOODE

DISCLAIMED

--------------------------------------ZACH POV-------------------------------------------------------

We flew for 6 hours 27 minutes and 58 seconds, without one sound from any of us.

Before we boarded, Mr. Solomon told us that the government was part of the circle of cadvan and did not want us to fly so a shield had been erected that would hide the helecopter from detection but it only worked if we were silent. He also added that he would through us out of the copter at one peep.

He was staring at me. I didn't try him.

When we landed, it was my stop. David I thought what an ugly name. I mean really, DA VID. Eww. I caught Solomons eye and I leaned over to kiss Cammie he looked like he wanted to burn me and dance around the fire.

Why was he so protective of Cammie? The spy in me wanted answers the spy in me was going to get them.

Florence, aunt Helen and I got out of the copter and I stared at the it was a big white farm house and could be described as cute. Liz, I mean Florence was out of her mind with it. She loved it and went around taking pictures.

"David, we have horses!" she said as though it was the most exiting thing in the world. I sighed, Cammie was right. I hoped the mission would be over soon.

The house had three floors. On the first one, there was a living room, a game room with old games like fuzball and pinball, a larg kitchen and an even larger dinning room. Rachel – no Helen was poking around in the kitchen. I winced, she was well known as spy, not as a cook.

Apparently L- no Florence knew that too, she rushed passed me to take care of dinner.

I went upstairs.

There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Oh no! I thought. I have to share bathrooms with girls. They were going to freak, then they were going to hog.

Again I winced and began to unpack. There was a third rickety staircase that I went up. It was to the attic. When I got up to the small dusty room I looked up and there was a trap-door.

I carefully pushe it open and hoisted myself up. I was in the roof. The view was beautiful. I wished Cammie was here to see this.

I stayed up there for a ling time. I only left my new favorite spot when I smelled fresh apple pie coming from downstairs.

Florence must be a better cook then I thought.

When I enterd the dining room there was, vegetable soup and fresh bread along with a salad and of course the apple pie. There was no meat.

"There is no meat?" I asked. She flashed ma look.

"No, I cook vegetarian." She said her little chin lifted.

I wondered why but the food smelled so good that I dug in.

It was good.

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE AND VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	5. MOTHER MAY lIe?: MOMMY? MOMENTS

MOTHER MAY (l)I(e): MOMMY!?!?

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

NIKICAMARON

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

CZGALLAGHER

TWILIGHT1 3 3

TRUEGALLAGHERGIRL

COUTY

DISCLAIMED

-------------------------------CAMMIE POV----------------------------------------------------------

Brrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg!! The alarm clock went off. I was up in an instant. It was the first day of school. For some reason I was exited.

I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. 'Dad' was cooking breakfast. "Wow dad I'm impressed." I told him.

He smiled and said "good morning Heather, could you get your brother up please?' I grinned.

"I would love to." I went to the sink and filled a glass with ice water. My 'dad' smirked.

"Don't have to much fun Cammie. He told me. But the smirk didn't leave his face.

"Who is Cammie?" I asked as I slimed the stairs. I heard him laugh from the lamding.

I crept up to my 'brothers' room, keeping out of sight. When I touched the doorknob I preyed to all the kind gods and goddesses I knew of. "please let him sleep with his clothes on"

If he didn't Bex and Zach would kill me, but he did so I didn't have to blind myself.

I snuck to Grants bed and upended the glass of water and ice onto his head, the ice slid into his shirt.

I ducked waiting for the blow. It never came.

Instead, Grant sat strait up in bed and screamed "MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMYYYYYY" on the top of his lungs.

I rolled around laughing.

Mr. Solomon came barging in to see what the screaming was about.

He saw a very wet, very embarresed Grant glaring at me as I very nearly wet my pants from laughing.

The stoic Mr. Solomon took on look at that and he, too, joined me on the floor laughing as Grant made a lobster look pale.

I love mornings.

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGITERIANISM


	6. MOTHER MAY lIe: CAUGHT

MOTHER MAY (l)I(e)?: COUGHT

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:

CHRISTOPHERDREWLOVERX3

WITH SOUTOUTS TO:

COURTY

GALLAGHER ROSE

TRUEGALLAGHERGIRL

NIKICAMERON

MISSCULLENGOODE

CZGALLAGHER

SAILORSPY

DISCLAIMED

--------------------------------ZACH POV-------------------------------------------------------------

I very nearly wet my pants as I watched Grant sit up and shriek "MOMMY" through my watch.

Yes I had bugged Cammie and she didn't even realize it. She could very well kill me with a bobby pin when she found out, if she found out.

Unlike Cammie's, my morning had been uneventful, well exept for Ms. Morgan blowing up the microwave. Liz had to take over the cooking once again. Breakfast had been vegeterian.

I was up on the roof again watching my beautiful girl laugh with Solomon.

"DAVID?" Liz called. I winced at the name. "TIME TO GO." Wow did Liz have a big voice for such a small girl. She could make a drill sergeant jealous.

I sighed and up off my butt and climbed down. I was not looking forward to school.

I would have to fend boys off of Cammie all day. They would stick to her like ugly on an ape, only worse.

She didn't seem to realize how beautiful she was. She was the chameleon but she was also I very pretty girl.

Those boys better not come to close, I thought, I would kill them.

I walked down the stone driveway to the car. I kicked a loose pebble and looked back at my watch. I could listen in on her conversations and see her perfect face.

"You took your time." Grumbled Liz. I smirked at her.

Ms. Morgan had seen the watch. "What is that?" she asked me carefully, gesturing to my watch.

"My watch?" I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"She knows you are watching, you know that don't you?" she asked.

I frowned, then looked at my watch. "Hi mom, Hey Zach." Cammie said, her pretty face flushed with triumph.

I was very surprised. I raised my eyebrows. "Hi honey. Good job." Ms. Morgan said. Cammie nodded.

I got into the back of the car. "How did you know?" I asked her. She smiled again.

She pointed to herself and said one word "Spy." Liz began to laugh and Cammie joined her. I groaned.

Grants face appeared next to Cammie's. "You're whipped dude." He chortled.

Cammie shook her head. "MOMMY!" I mocked. His face turned red, and everyone laughed.

"I am going to kill you." He muttered to Cammie, I tensed but relaxed when she laughed.

"MOMMY!" she shrieked.

I screen turned to static. "HEY, Grant give that back." I heard Cammie shout along with the sound of pummeling.

I was still smiling when we got to school. And then my smile faded. Oh right school. I had forgotten.

THANKS FOR READING.

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGITERIANISM

-ELESARY-


	7. MOTHER MAY lIe?: PLAYER

MOTHER MAY lIe: PLAYER

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

NIKICAMERON

WITH SOUTOUTS TO…

TWILIGHT133

SAIORSPY

CZGALLAGHER

GALLAGHER ROSE

MISSCULLENGOODE

READING4EVA

SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG

DISCLAIMED

-----------------------------CAMMIE POV------------------------------------------------------------

THAT was fun. I thought as the car pulled into the schools parking lot. It was the middle of November. We would have to start school in the middle of the year.

Grant was still pouting. His face still looked pink.

I climbed out of the car and walked toward the office. Strange arms wrapped around my waist. I deftly sidestepped, but I did not flip him.

He was 5'7 with spiked hair and a crooked smile, most girls would think that he was hot. But his eyes were cold and cruel. He was obviously a player.

"I'd like to get to know you better." He smiled but his eyes were cold and on my chest.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "My face is up here." I informed him.

Zach was beside me in an instant. He was glaring at the boy. "Back off." He said, his voice was velvety and soft. "Now."

"Who are you?" Drawled the boy. By now a crowd of students had gathered. I could see my friends behind me with my mirrored contacts, Grant was whispering to Bex as he held her back.

"He is my boyfriend, you perv." I said to the boy. Zach was vibrating with. I was worried for Mr. Perv here. Zach might very well kill him.

"Not for long." Sang the pervert. "I will steal her very easily.

I snapped. I walked up and slapped him across the face, and when a spy slaps you, it hurts.

He rocked back and cursed.

Zach walked up to him. "Don't ever talk to her or touch her or even look at her again. Trust me, if you do that slap will be the least of you worries."

The boy looked a little scared but only to a spy's eyes. His adams apple bobbed. Then his smirk came back. I liked Zach's better. "Here is my number, call me when you get bored of him." He gestured to Zach. He tried to hand me paper but I ignored it. Zach put his hands on my waist.

"Sorry." I snapped. "I don't call perverts."

I saw with satisfaction that he would have a handprint on his cheek for at least an hour.

Zach and I continued to the office, arm in arm.

The perverts name was Mike, I had seen it on the paper. I didn't glance at the numbers. I didn't want to remember them.

From what I saw, Zach wasn't going to let out of his sight. I smiled at the thought.

THANKS FOR READING,

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.

PEACE, LOVE, VEGITERIANISM

-ELESARY-


	8. MOTHER MAY lIe: CONTEMPLATING MURDER

MOTHER MAY (l)I(e)?: SURPRIZE ABOUT SCHOOL

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

TRUE GALLAGHER GIRL

WITH SHOUOUTS TO…

NIKI CAMERON

CZ GALLAGHER

TWILIGHT 113

SAILORSPY94

GALLAGHER ROSE

MYMILKSHAKESMAKEPEACE

DANCE4EVA9295

DISCLAIMED

-ZACH POV-

THE bell rang. Cammie turned and walked toward the office. I grabbed the boy, Mikes arm in a bruising hold.

"Listen, Kid, I don't care who you are, or where you're from. Neither does Cammie. Don't look at her, speak to her, and most important, don't touch her. Like I said before, we can both beat you bad."

I walked off, confident the bug I'd place on him would catch anything I could use against him.

He caught up to me and grabbed my arm. I froze in anger as he leant down and whispered. "Careful, Pretty Boy. Or the girl might just have an… accident."

I couldn't help it. I turned around and did what I wanted to.

I was late for first period English, but only Grant, Liz and Cammie noticed as I snuck in. We were talking about Art Of War, By Sun Tzu.

"Bad Zach, cutting class on the first day." Cammie teased softly as I sat next to her.

"Does anyone know exactly why the book is translated differently from the original text?" Mr. Porter asked.

He drew a card and read, "What about…David?" he turned to stare around the room, I raised my hand and smirked.

"Here sir," I gave a lazy wave. "The Art Of War was mistranslated because 1. It was too long, 2. It wasn't understandable as it was, and 3. because the author added bits of his own commentary.

"Very nice, David." Mr. Porter said sounding impressed.

I leaned back in my chair and rested my feet on Grants chair bottom.

I gripped Cammie's hand across the small row, winding my fingers with hers. She smiled at me gently.

"Hands to yourself, David." Mr. Porter snapped.

I smirked even more. "Yes sir." I dropped Cammies hand slowly, one finger at a time.

I had been wrong before. Cammie was right. School was fun!

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


End file.
